Precure Diary
by jxz
Summary: the game has ended. but what about a new Survival Game? when Ayumi Sakagami, ordinary school girl, finds her Diary can predict the future, she will be plunged into a Battle Royale for her life, fighting her idols: the Pretty Cures.
1. Chapter 1

_Some people would want to see the future. Some people spend a lot of money on psiquics for that purpose._

_I'm not one of those peoples. I never wanted to see my own future, or other's future, for that matter. I just wanted to live my life as everybody; living each day normally, With no way to know my future… or lack of it._

_Yet, I'm trapped in this game. a game where I need to fight._

_Before we start, I like to say something: I used to be a fangirl of the Pretty Cure. You know, the girls that destroy monsters that menace the world? Yeah, those ones. I always looked in Internet for stories involving them, and videos of them fighting evil._

_I said I Was, because of the circuntances that led me… to become one._

_My name is Ayumi Sakagami, and this is my story._

April 13, 2013

"another day, another borring class." A brunette girl said, in her way to her had brown eyes, and her hair was tied into two pigtails. She was Ayumi Sakagami, an student in the city of Yokohama. She had a hate for her school, mainly her lack of friends, and her unability of making them. She tried a lot of times, but she never managed to make them. That was the reason she always was alone: in her house, in her school, in the city center… she was always alone.

'the school wouldn't be so bad… if I had a friend…' she used to think. She spent her days alone, and that made her more and more antisocial.

For the moment her destiny was chosen, she was alone.

Except for her Diary. She always wrote what she lived and experienced to her and the world.

Usually, her Diary was something like this:

[3:40] saw an injured bird in school.

[4:00] had exam. Almost everyone failed. Me included.

[6:00] made dinner. Mom wasn't home.

[6:30] watched tv. Pretty Cures saved another person. Want to meet them.

And like that, her life passed.

Until that fateful day in April.

April 14, 2013

Ayumi woke up, ready to write about the dream she had that night. It was weird. She saw a black haired guy and a pink haired girl, hugging each other. Then the girl stabbed herself, and the guy ascended to a vortex created for a chibi-like being.

"that was a… weird dream…" she said, reaching for her phone, where she wrote her diary.

What she saw, however, confused her.

[6:00] woke up. Had weird dream about a pair.

[6:02] mom came to wake me up.

"mom came? What is this diary talking about, and how did it know about the dream?" she asked herself. It was very strange. Maybe it was a joke. After all, her mother didn't came and-

"Ayumi! Wake up! You'll miss school!" her mom called from outside of her room.

"I'm awake!" the girl said.

"well, hurry up! It's 6:02, and for once, I want you to arrive early to school!"

"don't worry, mom! I'll-" _wait. 6:02? The diary said that time!_ "go right now…"

How did the diary know about the time? That didn't make sense.

_alright. It must be a coincidence._ Ayumi thought._ After all, mom could stay outside of my room and do this._

Suddendly, the phone made a weird sound. Intrigated, Ayumi saw that there was a new entry on it.

[6:04] mom called again. Going to be late.

"oh, right! School!" she said, and hurried up to dress and exit her room. No sooned than she did it, the diary sounded again. When she looked at it..

[6:10] exited home. Went to school.

"the entry… changed?" she whispered.

"Ayumi!"

"oh, right! Coming!" she said, running to her breakfast, her current problem forgotten for food.

After she exited her home, in the appartament building, she decided it was time to see if something happened again with her diary.

[6:10] exited home. Went to school.

Nothing. Maybe it was a really good joke from her mom. After all, she was pretty trolling sometimes-

[6:12] someone crashed with me. Hurt. Arm broken.

There it was, another entry. She still didn't trust her diary could see the future, but after those coincidences, she was going to be careful.

Ayumi just had walked three blocks to the school, when…

"WATCH OUT!" she heard someone scream. Remembering the entry, the brunette jumped at one side, just as a man in a bicycle passed by her side. It was too fast, and crashed against a woman in front of her.

"AAAH! MY ARM!" the woman screamed. Shocked with that three words, Ayumi checked her diary.

[6:12] someone almost crashed with me. Crashed with woman in front of me. Arm broken.

It had changed again. It saved her from a broken arm.

"it's true… my diary…" Ayumi only said that, because of the people being reunited in front of the woman and the biker. She pocketed her diary and continued walking. However, though her body seemed calm, her mind was in shock. She had a diary that let her know the future. But why? What happened? And, if this was good, then…

Then why it felt too dangerous?

"_I must be over-thinking things."_ Ayumi thought._ "maybe, with this power, I can save people, like the Pretty Cures! Maybe whatever gave me this power is good!"_

With that in mind, she checked the Diary once again, wondering what would say this time…

[7:20] reached school. Too late. Didn't find anyone to help.

"Ahh! I forgot about it!" Ayumi exclaimed, attracting the attention to her. Without caring about it, the brunette ran to the school…

Unaware that someone was looking at her, knowing what happened.

**_"hm… so I have the last one… very good. Let the Games Begin, First."_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Ladies and Gentleman, i present you: Precure Diary.<em>**

**_first, i want to put some things clear: i haven't seen Future Diary(except for the Redial OVA). but the entire idea, and the psyche of the characters are so appealling. i have tried to watch it, but i haven't found a page/place/alternate dimension where to find it, and i forget somewhat quickly about some things._**

**_second, i have the entire set ready. Holders, Diaries, MurMur lookalike and Observers, even a Deus Expy. that doesn't mean the FD cast is lost; au contrair, if you see in this first chapter, you will see some, and more will appear._**

**_lastly, this happens after New Stage 2, in the All Stars continuity(that should be obvious, because of Ayumi). that should mean the Cures will be balanced, and won't kill each other, right? WRONG. i can't really explain why or how(for spilers), but, let's say that some personalities are 5th, 6th, 12th, and Yuno-flavored and Up to 11._**

**_that's all for now! I'm OUT!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The week had gone uneventful for Ayumi; learn things in school, avoid people…

Read her diary to see if there was something new, something to help people.

She had helped a girl that almost fell from some stairs, saved someone from getting intoxicated from a bad sandwich, and even helped a victim of bullying by going with a teacher in the exact moment when it happened.

Still, she didn't feel it was enough. Sure, she had helped a lot of people, but it wasn't any close to what the Pretty Cures did.

"_If only I had a chance to help someone… to be like a Cure…"_ Ayumi thought.

Just then, her phone sounded.

She saw the new entry…

And shocked with fear.

[13:53] Killed by Cure Rouge.

DEAD END.

"_Dead… End?"_ Ayumi thought, her mind now running with fear and adrenaline._ "And By a Cure? This doesn't have any sense!"_

It was then when she saw the watch.

Only five minutes were left.

Then she saw a previous entry.

[13:48] Dodged fireball from nowhere.

As in cue, a big ball of fire appeared. As the diary had predicted, Ayumi managed to avoid it.

"Wh-What the hell?!"

"Aw, and I was sure I would end this without having to fight… oh well." She heard a voice from the shadows. When she turned around, she saw a girl with red hair.

Ayumi recognized it. She was Cure Rouge, of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 group.

"You… You are-"

"Cure Rouge, yes. And you… who are you, First?" the mentioned Cure asked.

"F-First? I don't know what are you talking about!" Ayumi shouted.

"Of course you don't know what am I talking about... First." The Cure said the last word with hate. "And of course your diary doesn't predict the future…"

As she said that, she took a book from a pocket she had. "And it looks like I failed badly only because of destiny… oh well. Your time to die is in less than five minutes…" She grinned like a maniac. "AND I WILL ENJOY EACH SECOND OF IT!"

She started to launch fire balls to Ayumi, who started to run away from her. Meanwhile, her mind was racing with thoughts and fear. Why did a Cure want to kill her? What did she mean by First?

She didn't have time to ask or think. 3 minutes left. She ran through the entire school, dodging Rouge's fire balls.

Soon, she was trapped in the roof of the school without any way to escape. Her watch said there were five seconds until the dead line.

"Well, well, well. It looks someone will die here and now." Rouge said, charging a big fire ball. "And you won't attack me, so, guess what? I'S YOU!"

She threw the ball of flames to Ayumi, who closed her eyes, trying to not see the hit that would kill her...

_**PRECURE, HAPPY SHOWER!**_

And then, a big heart blocked the flames, which exploded in a flash of pink, harmless energy.

Ayumi opened her eyes, to see another Cure in front of her. She had two big pink pigtails, and a frilly outfit.

"Cure Happy…" Ayumi said the name of the Cure.

She turned, and smiled at the girl.

"Hi, Ayumi!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the wait, the next chapter of Precure Diary is here! Nex time, a Cure dies!<strong>_

_**... Wow, it feels weird writting that... Oh, well. See ya later!**_


End file.
